


Morning Coffee

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coffee, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mornings, Sensual Play, Sherlock Holmes's Birthday, Surprises, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Quite often John found himself waking up to see Sherlock standing next to their bed.One special day, when Sherlock stood by their bedside, dressed in just his second-best dressing gown and boxers and said simply “Coffee.”, John had an overwhelming need to do something with that coffee that included the contents of Sherlock’s boxers.Established relationship smut.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes!
> 
> Thank you notjustamumj for creating this collection and making this prompt. Special thanks to strangeps3lyricsmuffin and thinkanddoodle-batch for being so nice :D

Often John found himself waking up to see Sherlock standing next to his bed. It started happening just a few weeks after they moved into Baker Street and at first, he had been startled, screamed once, the other time covered his head with a sheet, after which he felt incredibly silly and had to stifle giggles before he emerged to ask the tall, looming, dressing gown-clad figure why was he standing there. 

The answers varied. From “Lestrade called” to “There’s a fire in the kitchen.” 

Even after the bed changed from ‘his’ to ‘theirs’ Sherlock’s morning routines didn’t change. 

One special day, when Sherlock stood by their bedside, dressed in just his second-best dressing gown and boxers and said simply “Coffee.”, John had an overwhelming need to do something with that coffee that included the contents of Sherlock’s boxers. 

John cracked his eyes open, reached above his head and stretched on the bed, making his arm click as he did so. The cup made its way to his extended hand as he sat. Taking a sip of perfectly brewed coffee, he let the hot liquid slide through his mouth, burning a little, before he swallowed it. 

Through his lashes, he looked up at Sherlock and saw the gorgeous man with a smile tugging at his lips. In order to improve that expression even more, John reached with his other hand and placed it on Sherlock’s thigh, just above the knee. Sherlock’s mouth opened slightly and his eyes became sharper as John’s thumb made small circles on the soft skin on the inside of Sherlock’s thigh. 

Taking another sip of the hot liquid, John moaned at the taste and moved his hand up Sherlock’s thigh. Still looking up at his flatmate, John put the cup on the bedside table and placed his hand, still warm from the mug, on Sherlock’s other thigh. A gasp filled the room at the contact and this time it was John who smiled with satisfaction. His palms slid up and under the silk boxers, already slightly tented in front. John proceeded to move his hands to Sherlock’s backside to grip his arse cheeks and pull him closer, making the detective take a step forward until his shins touched the bed between John’s spread legs. 

“John...” the name was spoken on an exhale as Sherlock’s head fell back slightly when John’s nose grazed the bulge behind the black satin. His hands kneaded Sherlock’s buttocks as his teeth gently closed on the semi-erect penis through the fabric. An incoherent groan left the usually erudite mouth and John refused to hide his smile when he started pulling Sherlock’s boxers off with his teeth. The languid movement made John’s own anticipation spike as he craved the taste of his partner’s arousal on his tongue. 

Once Sherlock’s cock made an appearance over the band of the boxers, John slid them down with his hand and let his teeth sink into Sherlock’s upper thigh. The bite made the detective’s erection bob with impatience and his hands close into fists at his sides. 

John placed an open-mouthed kiss to one hip and sat back. He marvelled at how much less stark those hips were compared to the first time he had kissed them. 

“Don’t stop,” the low, demanding growl incited John to take a longer break than he had planned. 

“Patience is a virtue.” 

“Idiotic concept and you know it.” 

“Mmmm” John murmured in lieu of reply as he took a slow sip of coffee. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste knowing the tall man in front of him was dying to be touched again. He swirled the liquid in his mouth and leaned in to place a hot-mouthed kiss to the other hip. 

“Ohhh your lips are so hot...” Sherlock whisper-moaned as the skin around the kissed spot broke in goose bumps. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“I’ll throttle you if you do.” 

Enticed, the doctor took another sip of coffee and kissed the area on top of Sherlock’s cock where a trimmed trail of short hair made an appearance. After another sip he took the foreskin in between his lips and sucked before placing his hand on the erection and tugging the skin down in order to wrap his still-hot mouth around the glans. 

Sherlock’s hands lifted to link on his own nape, making the pale expanse of his chest arch in a glorious display of lean muscle. 

“Fuck, John... just...don’t stop...just...ahhh” the incoherent babble turned into a moan as after another sip, John’s mouth slid lower on the steel-hard erection. His tongue teased the frenulum with languid licks of hot tongue on sensitive skin, eliciting more encouraging low noises from the detective. 

Releasing the erection once more, John took one last sip and put the coffee back on the bedside table. His right palm, still retaining the warmth of the mug, wrapped around Sherlock’s cock and squeezed slightly. The other hand travelled to cup the heavy weight of the balls behind it. John licked his lips taking in the view of the gorgeous sight in front of him. The brilliant detective was flushed, his eyes hooded and boring into him with a hot look from under the long lashes. The mass of dark curls were strewn in a halo caused when Sherlock’s fingers went through them in frustration. 

John’s mouth took the detective’s penis in a tight embrace. John hollowed his cheeks and sucked as his left hand twisted Sherlock’s balls slightly before massaging them and sliding his index and middle finger towards the perineum. 

John’s right hand squeezed around Sherlock’s cock before initiating a pumping rhythm matching the bobbing of his head. 

The powerful thighs in John’s field of vision tensed as the fingers of his left hand massaged the sensitive place behind Sherlock’s balls, slowly adding more and more pressure. 

“Fuck, John... I’m going to...” 

“Mmmhmmm” came the muffled reply from a mouth full of cock. 

John’s right hand left Sherlock’s penis and travelled to grip the detective’s arse to pull him even closer. He opened his throat and angled his head to take the whole length of Sherlock’s cock the moment it started pulsing. 

Sherlock screamed in ecstasy, gripping John’s short hair in both of his fists and pulling his head closer, fucking the doctor’s mouth in earnest. 

John looked up at the glorious sight of the great detective coming apart under his touch. His eyes watered and his throat muscles burned as he swallowed his partner’s seed. 

When the grip on his hair loosened, John let Sherlock’s cock slide slowly out of his mouth and he stood up. The detective gripped him by the arms, then slid his palms to his neck then to his cheeks, cupping gently before pulling their mouths for a hungry kiss. John tasted the coffee on Sherlock’s breath that was gone from his own by now and let his tongue dance with Sherlock’s before pulling back to touch their foreheads. 

The eyes that looked back at him were still hungry as Sherlock’s hands roamed to cup John’s buttocks and squeeze. 

John released a chuckle before breathing into his lover’s lips: 

“Happy Birthday, Sherlock.”


End file.
